mANTal Breakdown
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: Lexi's cruel ways and insults finally become too much for Chyna, who ends up being admitted to a psychiatric hospital after a heated confrontation with her arch-enemy spirals out of control. With the support of her family and her loyal best friends, will Chyna be able to make a recovery from this nightmare? And what will become of Lexi, when guilt begins to trample her heart?
1. The Heated Confrontation

**_Here's my first A.N.T Farm fic! This fic was inspired by a dream I had. Hope you like it!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Heated Confrontation**

The weather in San Francisco was bright and sunny as the students of Webster High began entering the building. Inside the A.N.T farm, the special part of the school where gifted children could attend because of theit advanced natural talent, (hence it being called the ANT farm) Olive Doyle was sitting down on the couch, with her nose buried in a book titled 'The Human Brain'. Fletcher Quimby was working on his latest piece of art: another portrait of the girl he had a crush on: his best friend Chyna Parks. Olive noticed this and got up to walk over to him. "Seriously Fletcher, are you ever gonna give up?"

Fletcher put his paintbrush down and quickly turned to face her. "G-give up on what?"

"Trying to serenade Chyna constantly?" Olive answered, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't do it constantly!" Fletcher protested, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Right..." Olive murmered, rolling her eyes as she walked back over to the couch to resume reading her book.

Just then, Chyna Parks strolled in, with a smile on her face. "Morning guys!"

"Morning, Chyna!" Olive and Fletcher both greeted their best friend.

"Boy am I excited for today!" Chyna said with great enthusiasm.

"What's happening today? Another talent show for you to showcase you musical talent?" Fletcher curiously asked.

"Nope, not today!" Chyna replied, still smiling. "For once, I am gonna ace that history test!" She pumped her fist in the air.

"You mean you actually studied?" Olive questioned, looking surprised. "Usually you don't and the history teacher gets frustrated with you."

"Yeah, that's why I studied this time, so that I don't have to witness it again." Chyna explained.

"Well no wonder you're happy!" Fletched chimed in.

Suddenly a group of older high school students walked in. They all towered over the three younger ANTS. "Are you Chyna Parks?" One of them asked; a brunette girl wearing a navy dress.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Chyna asked, confused as to why a group of older kids were talking to her.

"We're friends of Lexi." The older girl replied.

"You're friends of Lexi? I feel sorry for you guys!" Olive retorted, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah whatever." The older girl rolled her eyes at this comment and turned back to Chyna. "So anyway, we were wondering if what we heard is true."

Chyna was now even more confused. "If you heard what was true?"

"That you dated a whole bunch of boys and blew them off, taking their money with you." The older girl explained with a smirk.

"What?!" Chyna was horrified that someone would ask her that. "I haven't dated anyone, and I would never ever steal their money!"

"Oh so you've never had a boyfriend?" The older girl asked.

"No I haven't and who told you to ask me that stupid question about that stupid lie!?" Chyna demanded.

"Lexi did." The older girl answered, curling her lip.

Chyna's body suddenly tensed. The name "Lexi" rang through her ears like an irritating alarm. Her teeth were now gritted but were covered by her lips. Ever since Chyna arrived at Webster High, Lexi had felt threatened by Chyna and had been worried that she might steal her spotlight. Chyna remembered the time when she tried out for cheerleading and Lexi purposely made her lose her voice and injure herself. The image of her being bandaged and voiceless sketched itself into her mind, sending shivers up her spine. Up until now, she had forgotten all about that day. She looked at the older girl with a stern expression. "Where is she?!"

"She's in the hallway, at her locker." The older girl replied, turning the leave the ANT farm along with the rest of the older students.

Chyna watched as they disappeared. "That's it..." She tensed her shoulders. "...I'm gonna have a little talk with Lexi..." Just as she was about to exit the room, an arm grabbed her. It was Olive.

"Wait Chyna, don't do anything stupid!" Olive begged.

"Yeah she's right!" Fletcher said, agreeing with Olive. "You don't wanna end up in trouble before taking a test you actually studied for for once!"

Chyna rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry guys but...this is the final straw! Lexi has tormented me enough times, but this...!" She threw her hands up. "I have to do this!"

Olive and Fletcher watched as Chyna walked out the door. "Oh, and please don't try to stop me, because things might get a little rough, well conversation-wise." She disappeared down the hallway.

"We can't just stand here and let her do this, right?" Fletcher asked Olive.

"No Fletcher, we should stay out of it, but just in case...we could have a little sneak peek..." Olive suggested, narrowing her eyes to the doorway.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Fletcher said.

Meanwhile, Chyna stormed through the hallway searching for Lexi. Thoughts ran throught her mind on what she was going to say to her arch-rival. Eventually she spotted Lexi at her locker, talking to her best friend Paisley. She raised an eyebrow and walked towards her. "Lexi!"

This caught the attention of Lexi and she turned to face Chyna. "Well if it isn't the pint-sized music prodigy!" She gave a smirk.

Chyna was now really irritated, and she hadn't even began talking. "Listen here Lexi..." She began.

Lexi wrinkled her nose. "OK I'll listen...except I don't care about what-"

"No! You're gonna listen to what I have to say! I am tired, no, I am sick and tired of you always trying to bring me down and stop me from trying to live my dreams-" Chyna was cut off by Lexi, who just flipped her blonde hair.

"Oh boo hoo! Look, I don't have time for your nonsense-"

"I'm not done yet!" Chyna snapped. "If you have any ounce of decency in you, you would leave me and me friends alone and quit picking on us just because we're younger and smaller than you, but no you just keep on and on and on trying to take me down and you just won't stop!"

Lexi rolled her eyes, bored of hearing the young musical prodigy's voice. "If you're done with you're pathetic little rant..."

Chyna felt her blood boil. She definitely was not going to take any more of Lexi's insults. "SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU HEARTLESS, STUCK-UP WITCH!" She now had tears in her eyes.

Lexi was suddenly taken aback by this unexpected outburst. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again after failing to come up with anything to say.

"WHAT AM I TO YOU!? SOME PATHETIC LITTLE KID THAT YOU CAN BULLY ANYTIME YOU WANT!? HUH!?" Chyna screamed in a frightful tone, as tears slid down her cheeks. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!? WHY!?" The tears continues to flow down her face. She was seriously crying now.

Lexi was now, surprisingly shocked at Chyna's emotional outburst. Unknown to them, Olive and Fletcher had seen and heard everything. They were both trying to take in the fact that their best friend had put herself throught that. "I knew we shouldn't haven't let her do it!" Olive told Fletcher, who had a guilty expression on his face.

"Me too. What should we do?" Fletcher asked.

"Tell Gibson of course." Olive stated.

"Gibson?!" Fletcher questioned with a hint of horror on his face. "What the heck would he do besides say something completely stupi-"

"Hey Olive, hey Fletcher!"

The two pupils suddenly turned to see afro-haired Gibson, who was smiling pleasantly. "Hey what up Gibson?" Fletcher greeted him, trying to cover up what he almost said before.

"Not much. Just finished checking out today's menu for lunch!" Gibson explained.

"Good to know..." Olive said, not really interested in what Gibson did in his daily life.

The sound of screaming was suddenly heard down the hall where Olive and Fletcher had been watching Chyna confront Lexi. "What was that?" Gibson asked curiously.

"It's Chyna!" Olive exclaimed, pointing ahead. She began heading towards where Chyna and Lexi were and Fletcher and Gibson followed.

The trio were shocked upon what they saw. Chyna was now screaming uncontrolably while Lexi just stood there watching in utter shock. Chyna was now erratically throwing her arms around. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A NASTY-"

"Chyna, take it easy!" Fletcher intervened, grabbing her arm.

"GET OFF ME FLETCHER BEFORE I SMACK YOU!" Chyna screeched at him.

Fletcher backed away, shocked. "Well I did what I could, your turn, Olive!"

"I don't know if she'll listen to me, the way she is right now." Olive said. "I've never seen Chyna act like this before..."

"You don't think what Lexi did drove her to the edge, do you?" Fletcher asked.

"Of course it has!" Olive answered.

Just as Fletcher was about to speak again, Chyna once again screamed, louder this this in Lexi's face. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH LEXI REED! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP TRYING TO HURT ME-"

Chyna was suddenly cut off by Gibson. "Chyna, you need to calm down, there is no need for violence!"

"LET ME GO, I'M NOT DONE WITH HER, LET ME GOOOOOO!" Chyna continued to scream.

Fletcher watched his best friend struggle. He suddenly turned his head and noticed that Olive had a focused expression on her face. She seemed to be thinking hard about something. "I think I know what's going on with Chyna." Olive said to Fletcher.

"Uhhh, Olive I believe we already know the reason!" Fletcher reminded her.

"No Fletcher, I know what's wrong with her! Don't you ever pay attention in Science class?!" Olive told him, sending him a stern look.

"Only the boring parts." Was Fletcher's answer.

Olive rolled her eyes. "Check it out, Chyna is having angry and emotional outbursts towards Lexi, she's crying uncontrollably, she's-" Olive paused for a moment and watched Chyna; she was now being held back by Gibson and was shaking. "And she's shaking!" Olive said, resuming her explanation.

"So, is she sick or something?" Fletcher questioned.

"She's..." Olive began before pausing.

"She's what?" Fletcher asked.

"I'm...afraid Chyna's having a mental breakdown..." Olive revealed sadly. Her eyes narrowed, fixed at the floor.

Fletcher was now speechless. "A-a mental breakdown?"

Olive nodded. "Yes."

Suddenly Gibson staggered over to the two ANTS, clutching his arm. "It's no use! We're back to square one!" Olive and Fletcher looked at each other sadly."I'm gonna call Chyna's parents! You two, see if you can...you know!" Gibson told them, pointing behind them.

"Got it!" Fletcher said. Olive just nodded.

Gibson soon left, leaving Olive and Fletcher to deal with the current situation. They turned around to see Chyna still in her current state.

"That's it, I'm going in!" Olive declared. She cautiously walked over to Chyna, who now had stopped her outbursts and was now crying hysterically. It made Olive's heart sank to see her best friend like this. She was surprised when Chyna turned to face her. "O-Olive...w-what's h-happening...I-I...feel like people...are o-out to g-get me!" Tears fells from Chyna's eyes like a waterfall. "I-I want it...to stop..." Chyna's voice got loud again. ...I WANT IT TO STOP I WANT HER..." She pointed at Lexi, who was trying to process what was happening. "...TO STOP HURTING ME!"

Olive wasn't sure what to say. She turned to Fletcher, who just shrugged sadly and said:"I'm afraid I've got nothing."

"Chyna!"

Olive and Fletcher turned to see Chyna's parents Roxanne and Darryl running towards her with Gibson not far behind. Chyna looked up to see her parents. "Mom...Dad..." She burst into tears again. "...p-please save me..."

"It's okay honey, we're here now, Gibson told us everything." Roxanne reassured her.

Olive cleared her throat to speak. "Yeah but what you don't know is that Chyna is having a mental breakdown!"

"A mental breakdown?!" Darryl exclaimed.

"Are you trying to say that Chyna is mad?!" Roxanne demanded, her voice almost sounding like thunder.

"No! I mean that she needs help!" Olive explained. "She has the symptoms: angry outbursts and uncontrolable crying!"

"Yep. That's definitely sounds like a mental breakdown!" Darryl said, looking at his daughter in shock. He then looked at Roxanne. "Honey...I think we might need to make a decision..."

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, if what Olive said is right, then we maybe should consider admitting Chyna to a psychatric hospital." Darryl said in a gravely tone.

"You can't be serious!" Roxanne said in a horrified tone. "She's only 13 years old, I don't know if she'd be able to handle it!"

"But we have to do what's best for her, and it may be the only way for her to recover." Darryl told her.

Roxanne looked over at her daughter, who was now being comforted by Olive. There was no doubt in her mind that Chyna needed treatment but at the same time the idea of her being sent to a psychiatric hospital scared her. She then looked back at her husband and nodded. "You're right Darryl." Tears began forming in her eyes. She walked over to Gibson. "Gibson, we're going to take Chyna home, if that's alright with you?"

Gibson nodded in agreement. "Of course, go ahead. Oh by the way, are you really thinking of sending her to a shrink?"

"It's called a psychiatric hospital..." Darryl corrected him. "...and yes, we have to. She needs help."

"You mean Chyna won't be able to attend school for a while?" Fletcher asked.

"Yes." Roxanne said. "But you and Olive will be able to visit."

Darryl walked over to Chyna. "Chyna, sweetheart..." He began.

Chyna looked at her father, who had a sad expression on his face. "You won't be going to school for a while."

Chyna's bottom lip trembled at this sentence. "B-but why?"

"Because..." Darryl let out a long sigh." ...you're not well and you need to be treated so tomorrow your mom and I will be admitting you to a psychiatric hospital."

Upon hearing these words, Chyna began trembling. "Y-you're taking me...t-to a nuthouse!?"

"No, it's not like that. The people there will help you recover." Darryl explained.

"N-no...I d-don't wanna go t-there.." Chyna spoke, still trembling.

"Don't worry Chyna." Olive said, rubbing her best friend's back to try and calm her.

Chyna shook her head furiously. "No...I'M NOT DONE WITH THAT WITCH YET!" She rushed towards Lexi but was stopped by Darryl who grabbed her before she could even reach Lexi, who was now rushing up the stairs to avoid being battered.

"Chyna, it's OK!" Darryl half-shouted, trying to hold her back.

"NO LET ME GO LET ME GO!" Chyna screeched. She tried to break out of her father grip but failed. She began to sob hysterically.

"Roxanne, we need to take her home now!" Darryl told his wife, signalling to head for the doors.

Olive and Fletcher watched as Roxanne and Darryl along with Chyna, who was now calm exited the school. "So...what happens now Olive?" Fletcher asked.

"All we can do now Fletcher, is hope and pray that Chyna will get better." Olive spoke in a soft tone.

"She has to get better! I mean, did you see the pain and suffering in her eyes?" Fletcher asked anxiously.

"Yes Fletcher, I did." Olive answered in a serious tone.

The sound of the school bell ringing was heard throughout the hallway and students came flooding out of the classrooms. "We'd better get to class." Olive said.

Fletcher nodded in agreement and they began walking down the hallway together.

* * *

_**Sooo what did you think? Read and review! Chapter 2 will be posted soon!**_


	2. The Psychiatric Hospital

_**Chapter 2: The Psychiatric Hospital**_

Chyna opened her eyes to a dark, gloomy atmosphere. She wondered if she was in a dream. Suddenly her eyes widened and she sat up. She had been sleeping for at least 7 hours. Her eyes suddenly darted around the room, scanning everything. "W-where am I?" The door of the room she was in suddenly creaked opened and Roxanne entered. "Hello Chyna." Roxanne said in a soft tone. "Did you sleep well?"

Chyna stayed silent. She was too busy wondering why she was in a place much different to where she was used to. "M-Mom, what is this place, why am I here? This isn't home..."

Roxanne let out a sigh. "Sweetie...you're in the psychiatric hosptial. Now I know things seem really scary but I promise you that-"

"I wanna go home...I don't want to be here..." Chyna said, proceeding to get out of bed.

Roxanna cleared her throat and said "Chyna, you need to understand that you need to remain here-"

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Chyna yelled, rushing out the door.

Roxanne quickly turned and went out after her. "Chyna!"

This caught the attention of a group of doctors. One of them ran into a nearby office. "One of the patients is trying to escape!"

"Who is it?" A voice responded.

"Chyna Parks!" The doctor answered. He then noticed Roxanne trying to catch up to her daughter. "Mrs. Parks!"

Roxanne stopped and turned around. "Oh Doctor, my daughter..."

"Rest assured Mrs. Parks, my colleagues will get her back to her room safely and no harm will come to her." The doctor stated.

"Thank you Doctor..." Roxanne said.

"Call me Dr. Peterson." The doctor said.

Roxanne nodded.

Just then, Darryl came running. "Honey, what's was the commotion?"

"Chyna's run off and the doctors are trying to get her back to her room." Roxanne explained.

"Oh no..." Darryl said, burying his face in his hands.

"It was my fault, I should have stopped her!" Roxanne said with a gulitly expression on her face.

"It's OK honey, you tried." Darryl reassured her, giving her a hug.

Back at Webster High, Olive and Fletcher were occupied in the ANT farm. Olive was writing a book report while Fletcher was finishing painting a portrait. It was another portrait of Chyna and he had also painted the words 'Stay Strong Chyna'. "What do you think, Olive?I made it for Chyna."

Olive looked up and put her paper down and looked at the portrait. "Wow Fletcher, it look's great. Chyna will love it."

"You really think so?" Fletcher asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's nice of you to do that." Olive said with a smile.

Fletcher nodded but then his smile soon turned to worry. "I hope she's OK..."

"Me too." Olive said in agreement.

Back at the psychiatric hospital...

Chyna had stopped running and was now sitting in a corner hugging her legs and rocking back and forth in fright. Suddenly one of the doctors that had been sent to look for her emerged from the other corner of the hallway. "Miss Parks?" He approached her slowly, careful not to frighten her.

Chyna's eyes widened in horror. She began to hyperventilate. "S-stay away from me!"

"It's alright Miss Parks, I'm not going to hurt you, I've been sent to escort you back to your hospital room." The doctor reassured her. He slowly took a few steps closer.

Chyna quickly got to her feet and backed against the wall. "G-get away f-from me!"

"We're trying to help you get well again Miss Parks...so please let me take you back to you hospital room." The doctor explained. "Come on, let's go shall we?"

Chyna slowly approached him and began to walk slowly behind him back down the hallway. As they walked, Chyna stared at the various posters that were hanging on the cream-coloured walls. Most of them had information on mental health problems and other illnesses. There was one poster in particular that had pictures of a person that had a similar image of of mental health problem. This made her gasp in shock. It was bad enough that she thought of the place as a nut house, but to see such images scared her. Finally she and the doctor reached her room and she slowly walked in and laid down on her bed. A tear formed in her eye and slid down her cheek.

Roxanne and Darryl suddenly emerged, both relieved that their daughter was unharmed. They both turned to the doctor who had escorted Chyna back. "Thank you for bringing her back safely." Darryl said.

"We were very afraid that something had happened..." Roxanne said with tears in her eyes.

**(Inside Dr. Peterson's office)**

"We will be making sure that Chyna doesn't attempt to sneak out again." Dr. Peterson explained. "We'll observe her every hour."

"So she'll be watched every hour?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes." Dr. Peterson replied. "It's important that she doesn't end up hurting herself or others, for her sake."

"We understand." Darryl said. "Thank you."

* * *

Back at Webster High, Lexi was sitting in the packed cafeteria, fiddling with her phone. Despite looking occupied, she couldn't help but think about what happened yesterday. She could remember being shocked by Chyna's behaviour after she was confronted. She wondered why it happened and why she couldn't get it out of her head. "I wonder..." She muttered to herself. "Have I really gone too far?"

Just then, Olive and Fletcher entered. They immediately noticed Lexi who had resumed fiddling with her phone. "I can't believe Lexi even has the nerve to sit in here knowing fully well what she did!" Olive said, her voice laced with pure anger.

"Let's not start getting any ideas of violence..." Fletcher told her, slightly worried that Olive was planning a revenge attack. "Because technically, she didn't do anything yesterday."

"She did said some nasty things yesterday to Chyna to make her lash out at her!" Olive reminded him furiously.

"Oh yeah..." Fletcher said, remembering yesterday's events.

Before he could continue, he noticed that Olive no longer standing next to him. He then lookd before him. "Uh oh!"

He watched as Olive stormed over to the table where Lexi was sitting and slammed her hands onto the table with great anger. "Enjoying yourself Lexi!?"

Lexi lifted her head up to see Olive glaring at her with fire in her eyes. "W-what do you want, Olive?"

"Do you have ANY idea what you've done?!" Olive asked her angrily.

"Not that I know of..." Was Lexi's answer.

"Don't you DARE play dumb! Did you know that Chyna is now in a psychiatric hospital all because of the horrible, nasty things you've done to her in the past!?" Olive said, trying to put fear into Lexi's mind.

Lexi paused for a moment, hearing what Olive had just revealed to her. "You're saying that it's all my fault?"

Hearing this question, Olive got even more angry. "OK you're doing this on purpose!"

"Huh?" Lexi asked in confusion.

"You're trying to deny everything that I just told you!" Olive snapped.

"Hey Olive, why don't you leave it!" Fletcher intervened, trying to pull her away from the table.

"Stay out of this Fletcher!" Olive ordered, fixing her glare onto him.

"Don't you see what you're doing, Olive? If you carry on, you could end up like Chyna!" Fletcher tried to convince her.

Olive's face suddenly fell upon hearing this. "Like Chyna?" She took a deep breath. "You're right Fletcher. But there's just one more thing I need to say to Lexi and I promise I won't go berserk this time." She turned back to Lexi with a stern expression. "Listen here Lexi..." She began. "Once Chyna recovers and returns here, you better NOT mess with her EVER again, or else!"

Lexi froze. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Maybe." Olive replied subtly.

"Are you done now?" Lexi asked cautiously.

"Yes, I am." Olive said sternly. She turned back to Fletcher. "Let's go."

Fletcher nodded and the two ANTS left the cafeteria together. Once they had gone, Lexi let out a long sigh. "Am I supposed to feel guilty about what happened yesterday?" She thought to herself. "Wait..." She placed her hand on her chest. "W-what is this feeling?" Lexi seemed to be feeling something she never thought she would have to feel before. "C-could it be...no...it can't be..." She removed her hand from her chest. "Suddenly...I need some fresh air!" She got up from her seat and dashed out the cafeteria towards the exit of the school.

Olive and Fletcher were now back in the ANT Farm, sitting on the couch. "I wonder if we should visit Chyna after school today and see how she's doing." Olive suggested.

"What if we're not allowed to? What if Chyna..." Fletcher began to say but trailed off, worried her was going say something wrong.

"I know what you mean, but we're her friends, and don't you think she would be upset if we didn't come to see her?" Olive asked.

"I guess we could go today after school." Fletcher said, sounding more cheerful.

"Alright then it's settled." Olive declared.

**3 hours later...**

Back at the psychatric hospital, Chyna was now sound asleep in her bed. After the commotion hours ago, she had seemed to have settled in. Her parents Darryl and Roxanne had gone home and now her safety was left in the hands of the doctors. At one point, Chyna tossed and turned. It seemed her peaceful slumber was about to be halted. She began to toss and turn again. "No..." She began mumbling. Suddenly she quickly moved her head to one side. Her face was now sweating. "S-stay away from me...n-no...leave me a-alone!"

In the hallway, Dr. Peterson was speaking to another doctor. A loud shriek was suddenly heard which caught their attention. It had come from Chyna's room. "Look's like Miss Parks is awake!" Dr. Peterson rushed to the door of Chyna's room and wrenched it opened and the first thing he saw was Chyna, sitting up in bed, looking terrified.

"D-Doctor...please h-help me..."

"It's alright Miss Parks, just take it easy..." Dr. Peterson said, trying to calm her.

"W-where are my parents?" Chyna asked nervously.

"They've gone home, but don't worry you will see them again later." Dr. Peterson explained to her.

"Oh." Chyna simply spoke.

Outside the hospital, Olive and Fletcher had arrived to visit Chyna. Fletcher had the portrait he had painted for her in his arms. "Well, we're here." Olive was the first to speak.

"Yep." Fletcher said, looking at the entrance. "Let's go inside."

The two kids entered the building and walked up to the front desk where a young-looking female clerk was standing. "Hello may I help you kids?"

Olive cleared her throat to speak. "Hello, we're here to see our friend Chyna Parks."

"Ah, well I'm not sure if it's a good time right now, but I page Dr. Peterson and see if you can." The clerk pressed a button on the pager nearby. "Dr. Peterson, there are two children here who are friends of young Chyna Parks. Is it OK for them to visit?"

"Well Miss Parks has calmed down so I don't see why not. Please escort them to Miss Parks' room." Dr. Peterson's voice was heard over the speaker of the pager.

"Please follow me." The clerk said to Olive and Fletcher, as exited the desk. "Thank you." Olive and Fletcher said to the clerk in unison. as they were led down the hallway. Olive was looking at all the various posters while Fletcher had a focused expression on his face.

They continued walking until they saw Dr. Peterson standing outside Chyna's door. "Ah, thank you for escorting them here." He said to the clerk who nodded and left to go back to the front desk. "So then..." He looked at Olive and Fletcher. "You are good friends of Miss Parks?"

"Yes, really good friends." Olive said.

"Best friends in fact." Fletcher chimed in.

"Right before I let you two in, I should warn you, that Miss Parks has just awoken after a possible bad dream." Dr. Peterson explained, referring to what had happened hours ago.

"A bad dream?" Olive gasped.

"I-Is she OK?" Fletcher asked anixously.

"She's fine, for now." Dr. Peterson reassured them with a smile.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Olive questioned the doctor.

"Well we're concerned that Miss Parks might experience more bad dreams so we have to keep watch on her." Dr. Peterson explained.

"Poor Chyna." Fletcher commented.

Dr. Peterson walked to the door and slowly opened it. Chyna was sitting in bed, looking out the window. "Miss Parks?"

Chyna turned her head to face him. "Y-yes?"

"You have visitors." Dr. Peterson said with a smile. He stood aside so that Olive and Fletcher could walk in.

Chyna smiled a little upon seeing her friends. She suddenly felt more comfortable.

"Hi Chyna." Olive greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Fletcher asked.

"OK." Was Chyna's reply.

There was a moment of silence for a moment. "School hasn't been the same since you left." Fletcher said, breaking the temporary silence.

"Yeah." Olive said in agreement. "It doesn't feel right without you there, Chyna."

"I'm so glad you guys came here..." Chyna spoke.

"We're your friends Chyna, we'd do anything for you." Olive said hugging her.

"Same here Chyna. Oh by the way, I have something for you." Fletcher said. He brought the portrait in front of him for Chyna to see. "It's to help you feel better, at least I hope it will..."

Upon seeing the beautifully painted portrait of herself with the words "Stay Strong Chyna" painted above, Chyna began to smile a little more. The fear in her heart seemed to have immediately disappeared upon being surrounded by her best friends. At that moment she began to feel a little better. "It's great Fletcher. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Fletcher smiled.

"You know, before you guys came here..." Chyna began. "...I felt scared, but now I'm starting to feel better."

"I'm sure you'll be out of here in no time." Fletcher said.

"Thanks Fletcher, but I don't think I'll be leaving here anytime soon..." Chyna said.

"Oh well, we kinda figured..." Fletcher said sadly.

"But once you're all better and back at school, no matter what, we'll be by your side." Olive declared. "Because after what happened, we're gonna make sure no one hurts you."

Chyna suddenly felt tears form in her eyes. "You guys..."

"Chyna..." Olive said.

"Chyna, what's wrong?" Fletcher asked.

"No, I-I'm not upset, I'm just overwhelmed, that's all..." Chyna said in between sobs. She then enveloped her best friends into a hug.

**(A/N: Since I'm running out of ideas, I'm skipping to the part where Olive and Fletcher leave...)**

After what had been a pleasant visit, Olive and Fletcher soon said goodbye to Chyna and left the hospital. Chyna laid down in her bed, deep in thought. She then looked over at the portrait Fletcher gave her which was stood by the table next to her bed. She smiled a little, thankful have such a nice gift.

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait, guys! What did you think? Chapter 3 will be posted soon! Until then, Read and Review!**_


	3. Making Amends

_**Chapter 3 (Final) - Making Amends**_

It was 3:15PM and Darryl and Roxanne were busy getting ready to visit Chyna. They were pleased when they heard that Olive and Fletcher had paid their daughter a visit yesterday. "Honey, are you ready yet?" Roxanne called to her husband, who was upstairs.

"Almost!" Darryl called back.

"Well come on we need to go! We said we would arrive at 3:30PM!" Roxanne warned him.

"Alright Im coming now!" Darryl called, rushing down the stairs.

"Right let's go." Roxanne said as the couple walked out the front door closing it behind them.

Once they had arrived they walked straight into the entrance and told the clerk who they were and they were soon escorted to the Chyna's room where they met up with Dr. Peterson. "Mr and Mrs. Parks. I'm glad you could make it."

"How is Chyna doing?" Darryl asked.

"Well judging by the pleasant visit from her friends, I'd say she's definitely on the road to recovery and she should be ready to be discharged tomorrow." Dr. Peterson revealed.

Roxanne looked at Darryl with a smile. "That's great news! We're so glad!"

"We sure are." Darryl said in agreement.

The couple walked into Chyna's room to see their daughter reading a music magazine. "Hey sweetie."

Chyna looked up to see her parents with warm expressions on their faces. "Hey Mom, hey Dad." She greeted them both with a smile.

"That's an interesting magazine you're reading.." Darryl said, taking a look at the magazine which was called "The Music Mag". **(A/N: I made the name up lol)**

"Thanks." Chyna said. "The lady who works in the lobby bought it for me because I told her how much I love music."

"How nice of her." Roxanne said.

"So honey, Dr. Peterson told how you were making progress in getting better." Darryl explained.

"Yeah?" Chyna questioned.

"So he believes that tomorrow you will be discharged and ready to go home." Darryl revealed to her excitedly.

"Really? Oh I can't wait, I've been wanting to go home ever since I got admitted here!" Chyna squealed in happiness.

"Well we're really glad that you're happy again, honey and when you go back to school, things will be different from now on." Roxanne said, giving Chyna a hug.

Chyna suddenly froze at the word 'school'. Roxanne noticed that she wasn't returning the hug. "What's wrong honey?"

"Will everything really be OK again once I'm back at school?" Chyna asked. "Because what if it happens again?"

Darryl looked at Roxanne knowingly. "Chyna..." Roxanne began. "...Gibson told us that Principal Skidmore suspended Lexi Reed..."

Chyna raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"And we also talked to Lexi's parents and they wanted us to tell you how sorry they are about Lexi." Roxanne continued. "So hopefully once Lexi is back at school, we'll see to it that Lexi apologizes."

"OK." Chyna said in a flat tone.

"We know that you're worried but we're sure that Lexi will reflect on her actions." Darryl reassured her.

"That sound's easier said that done, Dad. This is Lexi you're talking about!" Chyna told her.

"We know things between you and Lexi were tense at school but I'm sure she'll change..." Roxanne said.

"Well, I am nervous about it, but I get I'll have to wait and see..." Chyna sighed.

Chyna got up from her bed and hugged her parents. She was excited to get back to school and see Olive and Fletcher again, she still had to deal with one more obstacle: being apologized to: by Lexi. Though she thought it would sound like a tough thing to get through, she knew that somehow everything would work out.

**(A/N: Again, I'm out of ideas...!)**

Half-past nine, the next morning, Chyna woke up to bright sunlight shining through the curtains. The atmosphere around her seemed more cheerful, since she knew what day it was. "Today's the day...I'm finally going home!" She giggled to herself. She sat up and got of bed. The door opened suddenly and Dr. Peterson emerged.

"Good morning Miss Parks. Did you sleep well?"

"Sure did!" Chyna chirped in response.

"That's good to hear." Dr. Peterson smiled. "Your parents will be here to collect you at 11am and you will be officially discharged."

"I can't wait. I'm so happy to be going home!" Chyna said happilly. "Oh, and thank you Dr. Peterson...for looking out for me while I've been here."

"You're welcome Miss Parks." Dr. Peterson said pleasantly. "Breakfast will be served soon." He said as he left the room.

Chyna smiled again as she began to get dressed. Later on, after she had breakfast she sat on her bed and read her magazine again.

Back at Webster High School, Olive and Fletcher had just arrived and both had smiles on their faces. They too, knew what day it was. "I'm so glad that Chyna's coming back to school tomorrow!" Olive said to Fletcher with excitement.

"Yeah me too. I can't wait to show her the portrait I painted to celebrate her return!" Fletcher said with a grin.

"Another portrait?" Olive asked in disbelief. "Couldn't you have come up with something more creative?"

"You mean buy her a 'Welcome Back To School' present?" Fletcher questioned.

"Well, yeah." Olive told him. "I did!" She opened up her backpack and pulled out a small purple box and opened it up to reveal a ring. "It's a friendship ring!"

"Wow. That's shiny!" Fletcher exclaimed, admiring the piece of jewellery. It had the word's 'Best Friends Forever' engraved on it. "How much did that cost you?"

"Well I had to beg my mom for the money and I also used what remained of my allowance, so...$70!" Olive revealed, with a grin.

"$70?" Fletcher was in shock.

"Yeah, it was either that or an engraved pen." Olive said, with a nervous giggle.

The two friends laughed together as Olive closed the box and put it back into her backpack. They headed to the A.N.T Farm. They sat down on the sofa. "So the only thing we should worry about is when...Lexi comes back..." Fletcher said in a slightly dark tone.

"Yeah, you're right..." Olive said in agreement, wrinkling her nose. "I heard that she's gonna come back to school for one day to apologize to Chyna."

"Yikes!" Fletcher exclaimed.

"Relax, Fletcher." Olive told him. "I also heard that Principal Skidmore's brought in two bodyguards in just in case anything happens."

"Bodyguards? Please! She's just making sure that they protect her!" Fletcher snorted.

Olive laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right!"

Back at the psychiatric hospital, Chyna lying down on her bed, patiently waiting for her parents to arrive. Thoughts of being back at school swirled throught her head. She couldn't wait to see Olive and Fletcher again and hang out together. But at the same time, she was thinking about the day when she would have to face Lexi. But despite this, she tried to focus on the bright side; she no longer had to be afraid.

Just then, Dr. Peterson opened the door. "Miss Parks, your parents are here."

Chyna shot up from the bed with her magazine clutched in her hand and walked quickly out the room. When she got to the lobby she was greeted by her parents who were both beaming in delight. She hugged them both. "Ready to go home, Chyna?" Darryl asked her.

"I've been ready ever since I woke up this morning!" Chyna spoke in a happy tone.

"Thank you for everything Dr. Peterson." Roxanne told the doctor.

"Yeah thanks." Chyna said.

"It was my pleasure." Dr. Peterson responded.

Soon Chyna and her parents exited the hospital and got into the car and began heading home. Once they had arrived, Chyna immediately rushed up the stairs to her bedroom to put her stuff and quickly returned downstairs.

"There's no need to rush, honey." Darryl told her, as her closed the front door.

"But I'm just so happy to home and I really can't wait to go to school tomorrow to see Olive and Fletcher!" Chyna said excitedly.

"Why wait until tomorrow? Why not call them and ask them to come over?" Roxanne suggested.

"No, Mom I'd rather wait until tomorrow. I'll get too excited if I see them today!" Chyna protested.

"Alright sweetheart, if that's what you want." Roxanne said, accepting her request.

"Thanks Mom!" Chyna said, hugging Roxanne before going upstairs. As soon as she entered her bedroom she picked up her guitar and began strumming a few notes. "Boy, I've sure missed singing..." She continued to strum her guitar, humming every now and then.

The next morning at 8:30, Chyna jumped out of bed. Today was the day she would be going back to school! After having breakfast, Chyna gathered her school stuff and placed them in her backpack. She then said goodbye to her mom and rushed out the front door to the car where her dad was waiting for. They left the house and began heading to Webster High. Once they had arrived, Chyna immediately jumped out the car and proceeded to walk in when Darryl stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Darryl asked.

"Oh yeah." Chyna said, chuckling. She gave her dad a hug.

"Have a great day, sweetie." Darryl told her before getting back into the car.

Chyna waved goodbye to her dad once he drove off and began walking inside the school. She headed straight for the A.N.T Farm.

Inside there, Olive, Fletcher and the rest of the A. were hiding as they had throw a little surprise party to celebrate Chyna returning to school. The sound of footsteps were suddenly heard.

"Ooh, Chyna's coming!" Olive whispered. "Stay hidden!"

Chyna entered the ANT farm but was wondering why it was empty. "Hello?" She called. "Olive? Fletcher? Anybody?"

"SURPRISE!" The rest of the ANTS jumped up from their hiding places including Olive and Fletcher.

Chyna's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my gosh!"

"Welcome back Chyna!" Olive said, eveloping her best friend into a hug.

"Thanks you guys, this is so nice!" Chyna said, looking at everyone.

"Here Chyna, I painted you another portrait." Fletcher said, offering it to her.

"Aww, thanks Fletcher. It looks great!" Chyna commented, happily taking it.

"I have a present for you too!" Olive said excitedly. She handed Chyna the purple box.

"Wow. Thanks Olive." Chyna said, as she opened the box to reveal the friendship ring. "Aww Olive this is so sweet of you, I really love it!"

"I'm glad because it cost me a FORTUNE!" Olive said, exaggerating.

Chyna grinned. "Thank you so much Olive." She hugged Olive.

"You're welcome Chyna." Olive said, returning the hug.

"And thank you everyone." Chyna said to the rest of the ANTS in the room.

Most of the ANTS said "You're welcome!" in response.

"Chyna." A voice was heard.

Everyone, including Chyna turned around to see Lexi standing in the doorway. Olive and Fletcher's smiles faded and they looked at Chyna knowingly.

"Lexi." Chyna said grimly. "I thought you got suspended."

"I did." Lexi said. "But my parents thought it would be better if I apologized to you today instead, so have you, like, got a minute?"

Chyna thought for a moment and then turned to face Olive and Fletcher who both nodded to her, indicating that it OK for her to go. Chyna nodded back and turned back to Lexi.

"Alright. I'll hear what you have to say." Chyna told the older blonde.

Lexi nodded and the two girls headed outside into the hallway.

"So, come on, say what you have to say." Chyna said in a soft tone.

Lexi took a deep breath in and then began to speak. "Look...I know speaking to me is the last thing you want to do right now, but if I don't do this, it will obviously haunt me for the rest of my life and I don't want that, so here it goes..." Lexi took a deep breath in and out again. "...I'm so so sorry for what I did to you, Chyna."

Chyna stood there for a few minutes, processing her arch-enemy's apology.

"Well?" Lexi asked.

"Apology accepted." Chyna spoke.

"Really?" Lexi questioned, wondering why she wasn't shocked.

"How about we put all that what happened in the past and move on with our lives. What do you say?" Chyna asked, stretching her hand out.

Lexi looked at Chyna's arm and then back at Chyna. She boldly moved her hand toward's Chyna and the two girls shook hands, as a sign that everything was now forgiven and forgotten about. Once they were done, they stood there in a few minutes silence. It was soon interrupted by the sound of the school bell ringing, indicating that it was time for class. "I'm gonna go to class now so...see you around, Chyna." Lexi said, breaking the silence.

"OK. See you." Chyna nodded, waving her off. She watched as Lexi walked up the stairs. Chyna bit her lip and stared at the floor. She was soon surrounded by Olive and Fletcher who stood each side of her.

"So I'm guessing things will be a little different between you and Lexi now?" Fletcher asked.

Chyna nodded to Fletcher. "Yeah. They will be." She put her arms around her best friends. "Come on let's get to History class."

The three friends smiled and began walking down the hallway to their class together.

**THE END**

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**_


End file.
